De vains efforts
by Temper4nce
Summary: [OS] Ginny ne souhaite qu'une seule chose; pousser Hermione à avouer son attirance pour son frère aîné. Une discussion entre filles s'impose. Mais c'est sans compter sur les jumeaux qui laisse traîner leurs oreilles à rallonge...


[b]Titre : De vains efforts[/b]  
[b]Thème : Clairvoyance[/b]  
[b]Fandom : Harry Potter[/b]  
[b]Nombre de mots : 1069 mots[/b]  
[b]Personnages : Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley[/b]  
[b]Rating : Tout public[/b]

Ginny Weasley lança un regard méfiant à sa mère avant de monter rejoindre Hermione dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que sa mère entende leur conversation par inadvertance en se baladant dans les étages supérieurs. Les garçons étaient à l'extérieur et préparaient le jardin pour la prochaine venue des invités. Sa mère avait décrété quelques jours plutôt qu'ils allaient organiser une grande fête dans le but de fêter la victoire dans la guerre contre Voldemort. C'était une bonne occasion pour tout le monde d'oublier toutes les horreurs des mois passés et de se changer les idées.

Aujourd'hui était donc le jour J pour cuisiner Hermione en toute tranquillité et ne pas avoir à risquer une interruption par une personne non désirée. De plus, Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre une opportunité et c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour pousser Hermione dans ses derniers retranchements.

La cadette des Weasley se dépêcha donc de monter dans sa chambre et rejoignit Hermione. Cette dernière était accoudée à la fenêtre et semblait hypnotisé par quelque chose se trouvant à l'extérieur. Ginny approcha de son amie à pas de loups et regarda discrètement par-dessus son épaule.

A son non grand étonnement, Hermione regardait les garçons s'atteler aux préparatifs de la future fête et son regard semblait tourner dans la direction de Charlie qui dégnommait le jardin en t-shirt.

_ Belle vue, n'est-ce pas? fit Ginny d'un ton ironique.

Hermione sursauta, surprise par son amie, et rougit face au fait d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de reluquage.

_ Ginny! fit Hermione d'un ton surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour avoir une discussion sérieuse toi et moi, répondit la rousse en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Hermione.

_ A quels propos?

_ Oh et bien je ne sais pas trop, feint Ginny en observant Harry revenir vers la maison. De sujets neutres comme en particulier celui de Charlie.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux d'étonnement et se surprit à encore plus rougir. Pendant ce temps, Ginny était occupé à toute autre chose. La tranquillité de la maison était en péril!

_ Hey, les gars! cria Ginny à ses frères en montrant Harry du doigt. Vous n'allez pas le laisser filer en douce et vous laissez préparer tout en se tournant les pouces, quand même?!

Harry se stoppa net dans sa tentative de fuite et lança un regard mécontent à Ginny tandis que ses beaux-frères le ramenaient de force vers les préparatifs de la fête.

_ Et si nous revenions à nos moutons? dit Ginny en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure et semblait même être victime d'un léger moment de flottement.

_ La terre appelle la lune, dit Ginny en claquant des doigts devant les yeux d'Hermione.

_ Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Charlie, cria soudainement Hermione en revenant à elle.

_ TOUT VA BIEN LA-HAUT? demanda le Charlie en question.

Hermione se couvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et il n'était donc pas étonnant que Charlie ait entendu Hermione crier.

_ Oui, oui, répondit Ginny d'un air détaché alors qu'elle voyait qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à lâcher un seul mot. C'est juste Hermione qui s'est prit les pieds dans un livre et qui est tombé!

_ Elle va bien? s'enquit Charlie d'un air très inquiet.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème, dit Ginny en souriant à pleines dents. Juste un petit soucis de connexion entre l'esprit et le bon sens.

_ D'accord, répliqua Charlie. Dit-lui d'être prudente à l'avenir!

_ Je lui dirai! promit Ginny avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Elle se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers Hermione et elle vit que cette dernière tentait de se faire la malle.

_ Reviens ici! dit Ginny en l'attrapant par le bras. Je viens de fermer la fenêtre! Il n'y a donc plus aucun risque que Charlie entende encore un de tes lapsus.

Hermione abandonna rapidement la lutte et sentit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. Elle allait devoir faire face à Ginny et à sa clairvoyance plus qu'agaçante.

_ Tu comptes le dire à Charlie? demanda Ginny sans aucun détour.

_ Dire quoi? éluda Hermione dans une veine tentative.

_ Que tu es plus qu'intéressée par mon frangin, répliqua Ginny en perdant patience.

_ Je n'oserai jamais, dit Hermione en rougissant encore plus.

_ Tu dois le faire, fit Ginny. De plus, il me semble qu'il n'est pas non plus insensible à ta personne.

_ Tu te fais des idées, dit Hermione en se levant et en retournant ouvrir la fenêtre à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre du deuxième étage.

_ Il va falloir que tu rassembles ton courage Hermione, dit Ginny.

La jeune rousse rejoignit une nouvelle fois son amie à la fenêtre et posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione crut que Ginny avait laissé tomber l'idée de la convaincre d'aller avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Charlie à ce dernier mais il en était tout autre.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile de se jeter à l'eau Hermione, repris Ginny d'un ton machiavélique. Pense au courage qu'il t'a fallu pour aller voler un des t-shirts de Charlie qui séchait dehors l'autre jour. C'était son préféré, en plus!

_ Comment tu le sais? demanda Hermione en ne pensant même pas une seule seconde à nier les dires de son amie.

_ Je t'ai vu dormir avec l'autre nuit, ria Ginny. Mais Hermione, il faut que tu te décides à avouer tes sentiments à Charlie. La fin de l'été arrive à grands pas et il repartira bientôt en Roumanie.

Ginny observa son amie en catimini et fut heureuse de voir que l'idée qu'elle puisse se déclarer à l'être aimé faisait son petit-bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête.

_ Charlie, dit soudainement la voix de Fred Weasley. Je pense que l'on a retrouvé le voleur de ton t-shirt préféré!

Ginny lança un regard horrifié aux jumeaux à l'extérieur tandis que Georges lui faisait un clin d'œil. Ces deux idiots avaient écoutés à la fenêtre grâce à leur nouveau type d'oreilles à rallonge. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et vit cette dernière se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Bon sang, ses efforts venaient d'être anéantis en quelques secondes! Les jumeaux allaient l'entendre!


End file.
